Silent Child
by lilzazu
Summary: Two Chinese Children appear on Quatre's estate. One claims to be the daughter of... Chapt 5: 'Chi Ling can't die...' Wufei grit his teeth, determined. PLEASE READ/ REVIEW!
1. They Appeared...

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea!!!! I know I'm not finishing the other ones either, but...I can't help it...^_^''' So I hope the readers like!!   
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
  


**_Silent Child   
Part 1: They Appeared... _**   
  
  
     The date was May 25, After Colony 195. The war was raging, but for the time being, the five Gundam Pilots had no missions. As their Gundams were fixed and upgraded, they took advantage of the break to relax before their next mission, whenever or whatever it may be. They were in one of Quatre's estates in what used to be Florida, and the weather was warm. So under Duo's pleading, it was decided that they would spend the afternoon by Quatre's private pool at the back of his mansion.   
  
     "One day, this war will end. And when peace comes, we will be able to completely enjoy quiet and relaxation." Quatre said as he sat at the side of the pool, his feet dangling in the pool.   
  
     "I totally agree Q." Duo nodded where he was treading in the water in front of the blond Arabian.   
  
     Wufei was on a lawn chair at the side of the pool, reading a book. Heero was typing on his laptop, and Trowa was just resting in the sun.   
  
     "Man Heero, don't you ever put that stupid computer away? Take a break! If we have things to do we'll be called. And you too Wufei, always have your nose buried in a book!"   
  
     "I'm searching OZ databases for any knew plans they have." Heero said in monotone, not stopping his typing or looking up from his computer. Wufei snorted.   
  
     "By completely relaxing, you'll be caught off guard if anything happens."   
  
     "You guys are no fun." Duo grumbled. Then, an evil smirk crossed his face and before Quatre could do anything, he was pulled into the pool with a yelp. He surfaced, sputtering as Duo came up a few feet from him, laughing.   
  
     "Duo!" Quatre complained. But seeing his companion laugh, he laughed too, splashing the unsuspecting American as he laughed. Duo choked on the water, surprised, before he looked mischievously at Quatre.   
  
     "Oh no Duo. Don't try anything!" Quatre begged. But Duo ducked under water before Quatre could finish his sentence. He tugged the poor Arabian underwater by the ankles.   
  
     At the trees, not far from the pool, there was a small flash of light. Two children, a little girl and a slightly older boy, appeared when the bright flash died down. The girl looked afraid, her hand immediately slipping into the boy's in her fear. The boy paused before a small smile lit up in his features. He murmured something excitedly to the girl, and she nodded, a bright smile on her own face. Water. The boy heard water. They hadn't had a drink in a long time, and were very thirsty. Together, they walked forward toward the sound of water splashing, the boy moving in front of the girl, but he paused. Taking a ribbon from the girl's hair, he tied it around a branch so they would know where they had been. Then, they continued toward the water.   
  
     Wufei stood, sensing presences, and he looked around.   
  
     "What's wrong Wufei?" Trowa asked, looking over.   
  
     "Probably nothing. Just the heat." The Chinese responded gruffly, and stood. There was too much security in the place for anyone to trespass. "I'm going to get some drinks."   
  
     "Thanks Wufei!" Quatre called from the pool. He nodded and headed toward the back door of the mansion.   
  
     The little boy peaked out of the trees to see two people by the water he craved, and he also saw two more in the water. Was it safe? But before he could answer his own question, the little hand he held was gone and the girl was sprinting for the water as fast as her little legs could carry her. Before he could think, he screamed for the girl.   
  
     "MEI!"   
  
     The remaining four pilots at the pool looked up at the sound of the call. Heero stood, scanning for the owner of the voice, Trowa as well, as Quatre and Duo climbed out of the pool.   
  
     "What the hell was that?" Duo asked. Then, he caught sight of a little figure running towards them. "What the hell?"   
  
     Heero pulled out his gun, just as they caught sight of another figure. His keen eyes saw a girl and a boy, the girl ahead of the boy. But as he wondered faintly why there would be two children on the estate, the boy caught the girl, pulling her to a stop. He spoke rapidly, shaking his head at her, pointing toward the stunned pilots. The girl didn't speak but nodded as she once again took the boys hand and they walked slowly toward the pool. The pilots gave no action, watching to let the children make their first move, whatever it was. The boy eyed them carefully before speaking quietly again to the girl. Then, he knelt down, as did the little girl, and cupped the water into his little hands. He brought it to his mouth…   
  
     "Don't drink that!" Quatre exclaimed, quickly striding toward the children. In his surprise, the boy stood abruptly, swinging around to grab the girl to run. He didn't understand what had been screamed at him, and by instinct he knew he had to get out of there. But as he stood, the girl did as well, and when he swung around, he accidentally pushed the girl, who was tottering at the edge, right into the pool. His eyes widened as he spun to face the pool, the expression of terror crossing his face. He didn't know how to swim, and the girl definitely didn't either. She sputtered, thrashing, swallowing the water and choking. Dimly, in the back of his mind, the boy knew the water wasn't for drinking. He crouched again, reaching for the girl, but his arm was too short. Then, the person who had yelled at him was in the water, pulling the girl out. He shook his head, speaking rapidly, but they didn't understand what he said.   
  
     Quatre pushed the girl onto the pool ledge and into Duo's waiting hands. The boy ran forward, his hands gripping the girl's shoulder as he spoke, trying to push Duo away.   
  
     "No kid, we gotta revive her first, I won't hurt her, I promise!" Duo said, pushing the flailing hands away. Then, Quatre was out of the pool, pulling the boy away. Duo quickly pumped the water from the girl's lungs, and she sputtered, coughing the water out. Her eyes opened as she pushed her wet hair away, and she bit her lip, frozen in fear when she saw Duo's unfamiliar face.   
  
     Heero caught sight of the boy reaching for the big sword at his back; he had caught sight of it before, wondering how such a small boy could carry such a large and seemingly heavy weapon. He moved forward quickly, pointing the gun at the boy.   
  
     "Don't move." He said. The boy didn't answer; it was obvious he couldn't understand, but Heero knew that once he saw the gun, he would get the idea. To his surprise, he only looked at him before pulling the sword out of the sheath. He pointed it to Quatre, who immediately backed away, and then to Duo, who was too busy watching the girl to notice. He moved forward, wielding the sword. The glint of metal caught the corner of Duo's eye and he immediately backed away as well when he saw the sword. Then, putting the sword by his side, the boy pulled the girl up to sit. He spoke rapidly again, and the girl shook her head, eyeing Heero.   
  
     The others took this moment to study the two children. They were small, the girl no older than 5, and the boy no older than 7. Eyes widened in realization when they took in their dress. The boy's hair was up in a bun held by a ribbon, and he was wearing what seemed like ancient Chinese attire. The girl was dressed similarly, in different colors, except her hair was up in a different way. It was tied up as well, but some braided strands wrapped with ribbons fell, framing her face. There was no doubt they were both Chinese.   
  
     Then, Wufei appeared. He dropped the drinks, pulling out his own sword. The boy reacted quickly, picking up his own sword, standing in front of the girl. He spoke to Wufei in what the others now knew was a language Wufei apparently understood as Wufei responded to the boy, his tone questioning. The girl hid behind the boy. Then, Wufei withdrew his sword, putting it away, as did the boy, slipping the sword back into its place. Wufei now spoke in English to the others.   
  
     "They appeared in the trees desperate for water and thought this was a pond." He answered the unspoken question. "They have been wondering around for some time in some unknown place with a lot of sand, a desert, before they suddenly found themselves in light and then in the trees. He says they meant no harm and that they are sorry for disturbing."   
  
     "Tell them we mean no harm either." Duo said, gesturing for Heero to put the gun away. Wufei nodded.   
  
     "I did."   
  
     The boy spoke now, clasping his hands together and bowing. Wufei returned the bow, replying to the boy. The others caught only "Chang Wufei", and knew that introductions were being made. Wufei turned to them.   
  
     "The boy's name is Chun Siu Guan. The girl is his little sister, Chun Chi Ling." Wufei turned back to the little bow and spoke, pointing to each of the pilots in introduction, although none of the pilots recognized their names being said. When he pointed to Duo and spoke, the boy smiled, nodding.   
  
     "Hey Wufei, what are you telling them?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "They don't speak English, so I'm giving them a few reference names." Wufei smirked.   
  
     "Care to explain, Wufei?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "Well, Trowa, you are known as the Tall one, Heero the quiet one, Quatre the well mannered one, and Duo the long-haired yet stupid one."   
  
     "WHAT?!" Duo screeched.   
  
     "Wufei, that isn't very nice." Quatre chuckled. There was a tap on his arm, and he bent down to be at the same height as the boy. The boy clasped his hands together as he spoke, and bowed. Quatre glanced at Wufei, then back at the boy who turned to Duo and repeated the gesture and the words.   
  
     "He says thank you for saving my sister. I'm am eternally grateful." Wufei translated. Duo nodded. "Tell him it was no problem." Duo smiled at the boy as Wufei spoke, and when the boy looked questioningly at him, he nodded.   
  
     The boy asked Wufei a question, and he too, nodded. With a shrug, the boy took a hold of Duo's hair, and pulled out his sword.   
  
     "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" Duo exclaimed. The girl immediately latched onto his brother as Duo pulled his precious hair from the boy. Wufei was laughing.   
  
     "WUFEI! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?"   
  
     "I told him that you said welcome and that you asked that he cut your hair for you in return." Wufei smirked.   
  
     Quatre laughed. "Well Wufei, you sure seem to accept them."   
  
     "They're lost children. We have to find a way to get them back to where they came from before the war gets to us again." Trowa said before Wufei could answer. They were quiet for a moment before the boy turned to his sister, speaking quietly. She shook her head slowly until he spoke more firmly.   
  
     "What's he saying Wu-man?" Duo asked quietly.   
  
     "To let her hair down to dry."   
  
     "Give her the hair dryer. Tell her I can get them some clothes and they can wash up and have some food." Quatre said. Wufei shook his head.   
  
     "They wouldn't know what it is." He reasoned.   
  
     "But we can explain." Quatre urged. But Wufei still shook his head.   
  
     "We can't mess with the past." They watched as the girl took the ribbons out of her hair and let it down. Her small hands fumbled with her hair, which was about three inches past her shoulders in length. The boy pushed her hands away and squeezed the water out.   
  
     "Why doesn't she talk?" Duo asked. All this time, the girl's face remained passive unless her brother spoke to her, and even then she didn't speak a word. Wufei shrugged.   
  
     "Don't want to question so much yet."   
  
     "Well, we have to give them some food." Quatre said. The others nodded and Wufei tapped the boy on the shoulder, explaining to him. He shook his head in reply, but Wufei gestured to Quatre. The boy glanced at his sister before slowly nodding.   
  
     "What's the matter Wufei?"   
  
     "He says he doesn't have any money. I told him that it was your offer but he's still reluctant. So I told him he could do the dishes in exchange for the food, and he could stay with us for the time being and work for his pay."   
  
     "Work? But they're so young!"   
  
     "Don't worry Quatre. He's tough. Look at him. He can handle a sword that's almost his height. He can do a bit of work."   
  
     "All right…" Quatre said before he brightened. "I'll get the cook to get some noodles!" He eagerly sprinted to his mansion. Wufei gestured to the boy, and he nodded, taking his sister's hand. The girl walked with him, but her brows were furrowed as she studied Wufei's back. Heero watched as he followed, wondering why the girl was so quiet. But he ignored it for now. Wufei would find out soon anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: How am I doing?? Oh, the Chinese names are Cantonese, but don't worry, there'll be references later that you can pick up on, I'll probably just name the girl Ling and the boy Guan...or if you prefer, english names? oh, and the first word the boy screamed, "MEI" means little sister o.k? Tell me what is prefered, any ideas...in a Review!! *GREAT IDEA!!* o.k! THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	2. The Sword

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea!!!! I know I'm not finishing the other ones either, but...I can't help it...^_^''' So I hope the readers like!!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
[blah blah] are Chinese words, but in English...as in English..but said in Chinese...u get it ...o.k...going on..   
  


**_Silent Child   
Part 2: The Sword _**   
  
  
     The little boy was looking around the study, taking in everything. He had never seen anything like this. He was sitting on the ground, his sword by his side, and the girl was beside him, intently studying the T.V. But upon further studying, Heero saw that she was studying Wufei by the black reflection as the Chinese one was sitting behind them on the couch. The boy turned around to Wufei and spoke. Wufei nodded.   
  
     "He says we probably want to know more about them, so do you guys want me to explain as he talks, or to listen then explain?"   
  
     "Just listen, then explain." Quatre answered.   
  
     Wufei nodded, and with a gesture to the boy, he started to talk. A few times, he gestured to the girl, and then out the window. After a few minutes, Wufei nodded and turned to the girl and spoke. She only looked back at him, but didn't respond. Again, Wufei asked, but the girl didn't move. Then, the boy nudged her and whispered to her, but she didn't answer either. The boy bowed to Wufei, who shook his head and turned back to the others.   
  
     "He introduced himself again, and his sister. They were on their way to the palace of the emperor when they were wrapped in light and found themselves in a place they had never seen before. He described it as a place with many trees and animals, very green, like a forest, and a waterfall. I'm guessing it's a rainforest. Then, the light came and they were transported to the desert, and then here on Quatre's estate in the trees. He tied one of the girl's ribbons on a branch to mark the place."   
  
     "What are two children doing journeying to a palace? Why are they dressed like that?"   
  
     Wufei shrugged. "Like I mentioned outside, they're from the past…"   
  
     "How do you know?" Duo interrupted.   
  
     "Their attire, the sword, the language."   
  
     "What's wrong with those things?"   
  
     "The language is ancient Chinese, the attire, well, no one dresses like that anymore unless they are very traditional, and as for the sword, it's new. At this age, no more of such swords are made. If you look at it, it's heavy, different from mine, and larger."   
  
     "What else?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "He won't say why they are going to the palace."   
  
     "How old are they?"   
  
     Wufei shrugged and translated. The boy turned and nodded to Quatre, pointing to his sister and holding up 5 fingers. Then, he pointed to himself, holding up 7 fingers.   
  
     "So young…" Quatre murmured. "But what can we do to help?"   
  
     The boy held up a black object, handing it to Wufei. Examining it, Wufei was puzzled to see it was just black. It wasn't plastic, or clay, or glass; in fact he had no idea what it was. He handed it to Heero, then turned to the boy.   
  
     [What is it?]   
  
     [I don't know. I was given this when I started toward the palace…]   
  
     Wufei then knelt down to the girl.   
  
     [What's your name?]   
  
     The girl didn't answer, and simply stared Wufei in the eyes. After a few moments, Wufei stood again. It was uncommon for a girl to stare a guy in the eyes, especially in ancient China. But what unnerved him the most was the intensity of the stare.   
  
     [Don't bother.] The boy said, looking at his sister.   
  
     [What…]   
  
     [She doesn't speak. She observes. She's quiet. For reasons I can't explain. She may laugh once in a while, and speaks only to those she trusts.]   
  
     [You?]   
  
     The boy nodded.   
  
     "What's wrong Wufei?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "The little girl doesn't speak to anyone but the boy."   
  
     "Why?"   
  
     Wufei shrugged. "I don't know." But in his mind, he wondered if the girl was who he thought she was. In his studies as a scholar on his colony before it was destroyed, he had read about a girl. Her country was at war, and her father sent her to live among strangers, a foster family, for safety. Along with her went a boy. But once there, the girl never spoke, except to the boy. Then, when war spread to even that quiet city where the girl resided, it was decided that the two children would be safer back in their own homes. The girl was a princess, the boy the son of the emperor's advisor. Naturally, the girl's father was the emperor. In this war, the emperor died, and the girl's mother was placed in charge. It turns out she was the one who ordered for the war to begin, and treated the common folk badly. The little girl grew up still silent, observing everything she could. Then, along with the help of the boy, they plotted to take the empress down from the throne. They succeeded, and the girl became the empress and spoke to others for the first time. And what she said were wise words, and together, the city was revived under her kind ruling.   
  
     But what Wufei couldn't match up, was the name of the girl in front of him, and the girl he had studied.   
  
  
(**A.N.**: This is not a true story…I don't know where it came from O.K.? O.k.)   
  
  
     The next couple of days, the pilots continued to observe the black object the boy had taken out, but found nothing. Heero had found one button at the bottom that was hidden before, and when pressed, more buttons on either side of the object appeared. There seemed to be a sequence the buttons had to be pushed in, as nothing else happened under any of his tries.   
  
     Quatre had insisted that the boy and the girl stayed, and they did when Wufei reassured the boy Quatre would let him work his pay off.   
  
     One afternoon, Wufei was in his room, searching on his computer for the history of the famous Empress he had studied in his earlier years. There had been no camera at that time, but he did know that most royalty had their pictures drawn by artists. There was a quiet knock, and he quickly switched off the computer, saving what he knew, and links to specific web pages, putting the machine to sleep mode. Opening the door, he looked down to see Chi Ling. It had been decided that they would need names to refer to both the children, and the others. The girl was called Chi Ling, or Ling, the boy Siu Guan. They referred to Heero as 'Yut Goh', Duo as 'Yee Goh', Trowa as 'Sam Goh', Quatre as 'Auk Ju', and Wufei as Wufei.   
  
  
(** A.N.**: Yut, Yee and Sam mean one, two and three, and Auk Ju means house owner. Goh is kinda hard to explain, but it's almost a reference as a brother. Not exactly, but like, how one could call their parents friends uncle and aunt though they are not related, but as brother meaning someone who is older because back then, it's referred to as so for guys all right?)   
  
  
     [Chi Ling.] Wufei nodded to the girl, gesturing for her to enter. [Where is Siu Guan?]   
  
     The girl didn't answer, stepping into the room and looking around. She frowned at the computer, and then shrugged, turning to Wufei's closet. To the side, by the cupboard, was Wufei's katana. She looked at Wufei, then at the katana.   
  
     [No Chi Ling, you can't play with that.]   
  
     She shook her head, pointed to the katana, then at his closet.   
  
     [Chi Ling.] Wufei knelt down at her height, a respective distance away. Again, her stare burned into him. [Will you talk to me and tell me what you want?]   
  
     For a few moments, Chi Ling was silent. Her hand went up to pull a braid to the front, and she toyed with it for a moment, lowering her eyes.   
  
     [Do you trust me?] Wufei asked. She looked up and nodded.   
  
     [What do you want?]   
  
     She hesitated before giving any reaction. Wufei watched as she bit her lip in her own debate, her eyes thoughtfully staring into his own.   
  
     [Sword.] She said softly. Wufei blinked at her.   
  
     [Have you been in my room and through my stuff?]   
  
     Chi Ling shook her head.   
  
     [Then how…] _ 'How does she know I have a sword in my closet?' _   
  
     [Let me see.] She said firmly. Cautiously, Wufei straightened and went to his closet. Opening it, he pulled out a sword from the top, hidden at the edge above the door's frame.   
  
     [You can handle a sword, Chi Ling?]   
  
     The girl nodded, holding both her hands out for the sword. Wufei handed it to her after a moment of debate. _ 'In the sword's sheath, it's safe enough. If she pulls it out, I have enough time to defend myself.' _   
  
     Chi Ling rested the tip of the sword on the ground. The sword was slightly taller than her, and faintly, Wufei wondered where in her small frame came the strength to hold the weapon. She studied the hilt, and Wufei closed his eyes. The features of that sword were burned into Wufei's memories. It was the sword of his clan, the Dragon clan, and one of the only possessions he had salvaged before his colony was lost. He opened his eyes quickly when he heard Chi Ling pull the sword out of the sheath, and relaxed in relief when she studied the characters engraved at the hilt of the sword.   
  
     After a few minutes, she finished her analyzing, and slipped the sword back into place. Holding it with both hands, she held it up to Wufei again.   
  
     [May I have your sword?]   
  
     Wufei was taken back. [What?]   
  
     Then, Chi Ling froze. With a gasp, she clapped her hand over her mouth, almost dropping the sword had Wufei not caught it.   
  
     [What's wrong?] Wufei asked, a hand falling onto Chi Ling's shoulder. She shook her head.   
  
     [Chi Ling!] Wufei looked up to see Siu Guan, as Chi Ling spun around.   
  
     [Brother!] She gasped, taking a few steps away from Wufei. Siu Guan came forward. Seeing the sword, he turned to Chi Ling.   
  
     [What did I tell you about asking for the sword Chi Ling?] He scolded the girl.   
  
     [I only wanted to see it…]   
  
     [You weren't supposed to!] Siu Guan turned to Wufei and bowed. [Sorry if Chi Ling has disturbed you and your possessions Wufei.]   
  
     [Brother-]   
  
     [Not now Chi Ling!]   
  
     [Wait a moment!] Wufei's voice stopped the voices of the two children. [What's wrong? Chi Ling didn't disturb me; although how she knew I had a sword does. Why are you scolding her Siu Guan?]   
  
     [We didn't mean to disturb you.] Siu Guan started, but Wufei shook his head.   
  
     [I told you that you weren't.] He knelt down. [Come here Chi Ling.]   
  
     Obediently, Chi Ling walked past her brother to stop in front of Wufei. She looked up into his eyes in question.   
  
     [How did you know about this sword?]   
  
     [Chi Ling-] Siu Guan started, but Wufei shook his head.   
  
     [Let Chi Ling answer, Siu Guan.]   
  
     Reluctantly, the boy closed his mouth, and Wufei turned back to Chi Ling. To his surprise, her lower lip was trembling, her eyes filled with tears. Wufei raised his hands to rest on her shoulders as Chi Ling wiped her own tears with her small hands.   
  
     [Why are you crying Chi Ling?]   
  
     For a moment, the girl didn't answer. She pulled her hands away and looked up at Wufei again. The next moment, Wufei's eyes widened in surprise at the girl's actions and words.   
  
     Chi Ling pushed forward, wrapping her small arms around Wufei's neck, burying her face into Wufei's shoulder.   
  
     [Baba!] She cried.   
  
     Wufei froze. It wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't understood the words. But those two words rang in his ears. They specifically meant...   
  
  
  
     **_ Father _**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: GAA....that wasn't planned...but I wrote it that way neway..o.k....for the Chinese words...there's a mix of both Cantonese and Mandarin...like...Chi Ling is Cantonese, but Baba is Mandarin...don't ask why...it just sounds better that way...so...what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ Excuse any errors...my beta-reader is sick...*sigh* get better soon Jet! 


	3. Reality

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea!!!! I know I'm not finishing the other ones either, but...I can't help it...^_^''' So I hope the readers like!!   
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
[blah blah] are Chinese words, but in English...as in English..but said in Chinese...u get it ...o.k...going on..   
  


**_Silent Child   
Part 3: Reality _**   
  
  
     [Baba!] She cried.   
  
     Wufei froze. It wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't understood the words. But those two words rang in his ears. They specifically meant   
  
  
     **_ Father _**   
  
  
  
     Wufei looked at Siu Guan. The little boy was looking at the carpet, both hands on his own sword; it's tip resting on the ground. Wufei felt more than saw Chi Ling crying into his shoulder. Hesitating, he brought a hand to her back and tried to sooth her silently with light strokes. Her crying ceased to hiccups, and she then moved back, rubbing the remaining tears from her eyes.   
  
     [Now Chi Ling, do you miss your parents?]   
  
     The little girl nodded with another hiccup.   
  
     [But I'm not your Baba. You can't call me that, do you understand?]   
  
     Chi Ling looked at Wufei, took his sleeve, and nodded her head.   
  
     [Baba.] She insisted.   
  
     [Chi Ling, I'm not your Baba.]   
  
     [Baba!]   
  
     [Chi Ling, that's enough.] Siu Guan finally had the courage to speak up. [Go back to our room.]   
  
     [But-]   
  
     [No buts Chi Ling. Go.]   
  
     Almost reluctantly, Chi Ling let go of Wufei's sleeve and walked out of the room. She paused at the doorway, but a sharp look from Siu Guan sent her on her way. The boy then turned to look back at Wufei and he bowed.   
  
     [We're sorry for disturbing you again Wufei.]   
  
     Wufei sighed and straightened. [You didn't disturb me Siu Guan. I'm confused.]   
  
     Siu Guan shrugged. [There are some things we just…can't…explain.] He said carefully. Wufei raised his eyebrow.   
  
     [What do you mean?]   
  
     [Some things we don't know. Some we just can't say. For example, the sword, Chi Ling shouldn't have asked for it. She shouldn't have called you Baba either.]   
  
     [How did you both know I had the sword?]   
  
     [It's the exact same as mine.]   
  
     [That doesn't explain it.]   
  
     [I don't know.] Siu Guan shrugged. [Just knew it was there. I told Chi Ling not to go after it. She didn't listen.]   
  
     [And Baba?] Wufei pushed.   
  
     Siu Guan took a moment before answering, and he looked up into Wufei's eyes when he spoke.   
  
     [She just misses her father.]   
  
     [What do you mean, her father? Aren't you siblings?]   
  
     Siu Guan shrugged. [Maybe.]   
  
     Wufei knew there was more to this. Siu Guan was lying, he could tell. Chi Ling meant to call him Baba, it wasn't just temporary due to missing her own parents.   
  
     [Siu Guan. There is no honor in being dishonest.]   
  
     Siu Guan shrugged again. [I know.]   
  
     He was being difficult. Wufei knew that too.   
  
     [I can't help you if you aren't honest.]   
  
     [Some things are better off left unknown. By knowing, it'll make things more complicated. There isn't a need to tell you things that wouldn't affect the outcome. It makes not difference if you know or not.]   
  
     Wufei studied the boy. Being 7, Siu Guan sure knew what he was talking about…He looked up when someone knocked on the door.   
  
     "Quatre?"   
  
     "Hey Wufei. I was wondering if something was wrong?"   
  
     "Why? Something happen?"   
  
     "Chi Ling came down the stairs crying. We, of course, didn't understand her, and when Duo hugged her, she seemed to hug him back before he pushed him away, hard enough for him to fall over. Now she's curled up in a corner of the study, still crying." Quatre pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed. "I was wondering if you knew what happened, or if you could come talk to her?"   
  
     Wufei looked at Siu Guan, who was looking at both him and Quatre quietly.   
  
     "Quatre, she called me her father. When I told her I wasn't her father, she said I was, and then Siu Guan supposedly sent her to her room, but I guess she didn't go."   
  
     Quatre raised an eyebrow, his face a complete expression of surprise. "Father?"   
  
     Wufei shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to ask him." He glanced at Siu Guan. "But he won't give me any answers. He says some things won't make a difference if we know or don't know, and those things he won't say."   
  
     Quatre studied Siu Guan too. "Siu Guan, you have to tell us everything. It increases our chances of knowing how to help you."   
  
     Siu Guan frowned at his name and the words, then shrugged.   
  
     [I don't know.] He said. Wufei sighed.   
  
     [Did you even understand what he said?]   
  
     [Probably that I had to tell you everything if I want to go home with Chi Ling.]   
  
     [How did you know?]   
  
     [Instinct. Only way to survive in a foreign country.]   
  
     [Chi Ling is crying downstairs.] Wufei informed him. Siu Guan sighed and nodded. Picking up his sword, he bowed to Wufei, then Quatre, and left the room.   
  
     "What was that about?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "He still insists that he doesn't have to tell us everything. He's acting on instinct here. He's right. It's one of the only ways to survive in a foreign country. For them, it's hard to trust people."   
  
     "But Wufei, you aren't foreign. You speak their language!"   
  
     "Doesn't make a difference. We're from different times."   
  
     "And the Father incident?"   
  
     "I haven't heard of such a thing unless it is brought up again." Wufei gestured to the door, and both he and Quatre left the room. Wufei hesitated at the top of the stairs, hearing Chi Ling's sobs, but straightened his shoulders and followed Quatre toward the study.   
  
     They entered the room to see Trowa and Heero both standing near the middle of the room, Duo to the side near one corner. In that corner, Chi Ling was curled up, crying. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, head leaning against kneecaps, body shaking from sobs. Siu Guan was kneeling by her, talking.   
  
     [Stop crying.] He was saying when Quatre and Wufei stepped in. With a sigh, Wufei made his way to the corner.   
  
     [Baba hates me.] Chi Ling sobbed. Wufei stopped. Neither child noticed his presence.   
  
     [You know he doesn't know it Ling Ling.] Siu Guan comforted with the nickname.   
  
     [Only Baba is allowed to call me that!] She protested. She continued to sob. [But he hates me.]   
  
     [Chi Ling, you know he doesn't.]   
  
     [He does! I want to go home!]   
  
     [We can't…] Siu Guan moved closer. [We have a job to finish. We have to change the past. You know that.]   
  
     [It doesn't matter Siu Guan! Mama dies anyway, and then Baba will get sad and he hates me because I look like her!]   
  
     [Chi Ling…]   
  
     [Baba!!!] The little girl wailed.   
  
     Duo backed away a few steps, covering his ears. For such a little girl she sure could be loud! Wufei winced at that as well.   
  
     Apparently, Siu Guan was fed up. Quick as lightening, he reached out, hands clasping both Chi Ling's shoulders. [Chang Chi Ling you will stop crying now! We have a mission to complete or do you want your Baba to lose again? Grow up!]   
  
     "Um, Wufei, is Chang another word apart from your name?" Duo whispered. Wufei didn't answer. Siu Guan shook the little girl now. [Stop crying! We have to do this and you can't keep going to him. He doesn't KNOW he's your Baba! That hasn't happened yet and won't happen for another 10 years!]   
  
     "Siu Guan!" Quatre exclaimed, coming forward. "Stop shaking her, you'll hurt her!"   
  
     The next second, the tip of Siu Guan's sword was at Quatre's throat. He didn't say anything as Wufei came forward.   
  
     [Put the sword down Siu Guan.] He ordered. Siu Guan glared at both Quatre and Wufei.   
  
     [How much did you hear?] He asked over the now quieter sobs of Chi Ling.   
  
     [Heard enough to ask you tell me what is going on.]   
  
     [It isn't our business.] With that, he sheathed his sword and yanked Chi Ling to her feet. The girl hiccupped then cried in protest as Siu Guan pulled her past the older boys and out the door toward the forest at a run. They stopped in front of the forest, Chi Ling falling to her knees.   
  
     [Do you want to go back Chi Ling? Fine, then you can go back and tell the people you failed!]   
  
     It was silent as Chi Ling calmed down. Now, all the pilots were gathered behind them. A few birds chirped, the breeze blowing gently as Chi Ling turned her face up to look at Siu Guan.   
  
     [He's my Baba Siu Guan.] She said quietly. She stood. [We don't even know what to do. I want to be comforted by my Baba. You don't know what it's like to not have seen him for so long. But.] She turned to face Wufei. [If he refuses to believe, I have nothing more to say.] With that, she pushed past them and ran back toward the house.   
  
     "Chi Ling!" Quatre called, but Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.   
  
     "Wufei, what's going on?" Duo asked. Wufei wished he knew.   
  
     "I don't know Maxwell." He replied gruffly. "I need to find out. Siu Guan."   
  
     The boy looked up.   
  
     "Come with me."   
  
     Siu Guan nodded and gripping his sword, followed Wufei into the forest.   
  
     "Should we go after them?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "Wufei will figure everything out." Heero said. With that, he headed back to the house. Soon, Duo, Quatre and Trowa followed.   
  
     Wufei stopped in the clearing where he usually did his meditation and morning martial arts practice. He leaned against a tree, eyeing Siu Guan.   
  
     [Are you ready to talk yet, Siu Guan?]   
  
     [Do I have a choice?]   
  
     [Not really.]   
  
     Siu Guan leaned on his sword, once again resting on the ground. A moment later, he changed his mind.   
  
     [Can we spar?]   
  
     Wufei blinked. [What?]   
  
     [Spar with me. I'll tell you.] Siu Guan insisted, taking out his sword. With a sigh, Wufei too, unsheathed his katana. Like the little boy, he took his stance across the clearing, sword in front of him with both hands on the hilt. He studied the boy, who was in a different stance. Siu Guan had his right leg back a bit, and he held his sword with his right hand, the tip hovering exactly one inch above the grass of the ground. His left hand was hovering in front of his right wrist, about three inches away, palm turned in. Wufei waited for Siu Guan to make the first move.   
  
     [We didn't come from the past. We came from the future.] Siu Guan said. With that, his left hand closed to his right and he ran towards Wufei. Wufei watched his moves as Siu Guan charged, amazed at the speed of the small boy with the heavy weapon. He was about to jump to the side with a block when Siu Guan jumped, high above him. Wufei leapt back as Siu Guan came down, his sword in both hands coming down fast. Wufei lifted his sword up to block it, bringing it down as Siu Guan landed, blocking another one of the boy's swings. Their weapons connected as Siu Guan pushed the weapons towards Wufei, and Wufei pushed back. Siu Guan wavered slightly, but didn't give up.   
  
     [We were sent on a mission for our people of the colony to make sure the protector of the colony survives.] Siu Guan leapt back, ducking as Wufei took a swing. Their swords met again.   
  
     [Because the Protector's wife died, and his daughter resembled her so much, the Protector shut himself out, especially from his beloved daughter, who is only a little girl. She needed her father, since she lost her mother.]   
  
     Wufei blocked two thrusts of the sword and side stepped to let the boy fall to his right side. He came forward, and Siu Guan blocked his blow with one of his own.   
  
     [But the Protector paid no attention. It was leading the colony into chaos, and with the new war, it was impossible for the people to survive. We came to tell the protector of the future battle that will take his wife's life, or at least warn him that if it couldn't be avoided, to take care of his child, and the colony.] Siu Guan paused at a distance, watching Wufei.   
  
     [What has that got to do with me?] Wufei charged at Siu Guan.   
  
     [You are the future protector of the new L5 that will be built after the wars. Chi Ling is your daughter and she needs your comfort. She has nothing more on L5 but you and you had shut yourself off.]   
  
     [You mean the me in the future?] Wufei grit his teeth. Siu Guan was a good fighter.   
  
     [Yes. I was sent to protect her. I'm an orphan. I never had family. It didn't matter to me. I am a warrior. I will fight to protect the colony and Chi Ling.]   
  
     While talking, Wufei swung at Siu Guan again. Siu Guan missed the block, and Wufei's katana pointed to his throat.   
  
     [That is crazy. I've been married and my wife has already died.]   
  
     [You are to marry again.]   
  
     [To whom?]   
  
     [I cannot say.]   
  
     [I don't believe it. Chi Ling cannot be my daughter. It is impossible for people to travel in time, much less two children.]   
  
     The next second, Wufei was on the ground, on his back. Siu Guan had dropped to the ground, kicking Wufei's legs from under him. He pointed his sword to Wufei's throat.   
  
     [Which is why I didn't tell you. You wouldn't have believed it, and you don't. But that doesn't change the fact that Chi Ling is your daughter. My name may be Chun Siu Guan, but hers is rightfully Chang Chi Ling, a name chosen by you for her. If there is no way to make you believe, Chi Ling and I will find our way back. Our future is a parallel universe to yours. If we fail to make the protector of this time come to his senses, not only with L5 of the parallel universe perish, but so will the future L5 of this time.] Siu Guan sheathed his sword now, panting. [But might I add, even if you feel the weight of the future resting on your shoulders, do not accept her as your child now. It will do nothing to change the future. Chi Ling will die, all the same.]   
  
     With that, Siu Guan turned to leave the clearing. Wufei sat up. Siu Guan turned back around.   
  
     [It's the truth Wufei. Accept the reality. Her fate rests in your hands.]   
  
  
  
     _ 'How did this happen? She's my daughter? That's impossible, isn't it? I can only accept her if I truly decide to and her fate rests in my hands...a new L5? Wars?…Meiran, tell me what to do…' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: So...should I make Wufei accept his daughter?? Hm...oh yea...Meiran is previous wife that died...*sniffle*   
  
Wufei: ONNA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO ME?!   
  
Saori: You said I didn't put u in Mastermind yet...which I will do..as soon as I can..so I'm basing this fic more on you...   
  
Wufei: I WILL NOT HAVE A WEAKLING DAUGHTER!!!!! I WILL NOT MARRY AGAIN!!   
  
Saori: Too late Wufei.   
  
Chi Ling: *Happily glomps Wufei* Baba!   
  
Wufei: *picks up Chi Ling with a sigh* How did I get a weakling daughter...*kisses Chi Ling's forehead anyway*   
  
Duo: *takes picture*   
  
Saori: Aw...isn't that cute...so Wufei does have a soft spot for children....so...anyway..PLEASE REVIEW!! Any and ALL ideas welcome!!!!!! ^__^ 


	4. Decision Made Too Late

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea!!!! I know I'm not finishing the other ones either, but...I can't help it...^_^''' So I hope the readers like!!   
  
Thank You ** SILVER HAZE ** for the comment that you love my work and my way with words! That meant a lot to me! This chapter, as well as the next (read bottom note for a bit of info on the next chapter) is dedicated to you! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS WELL!! Thank You as well to all my other reviewers, whether you reviewed on the site, or by my email! (miaka28@hotmail.com)   
  
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
[blah blah] are Chinese words, but in English...as in English..but said in Chinese...u get it ...o.k...going on..   
  


**_Silent Child   
Part 4: Decision Made Too Late... _**   
  
  
     It was two hours later before Wufei reappeared at the mansion, his mind still a blur. It was late in the afternoon, and he entered the back door to the kitchen. Inside, Quatre was making something at the counter, Siu Guan perched on one of the counter stools, watching him. Both looked up when he entered.   
  
     "Wufei, are you all right?" Quatre asked, concerned. "According to Siu Guan's gestures, you two dueled?"   
  
     Wufei nodded. "Yes, we did." He answered. He was close enough then to see Quatre preparing crackers and cheese, undoubtedly for the children. He leaned against the counter next to Siu Guan.   
  
     [I have one more question.] He said.   
  
     [Ask on.] The boy turned in his seat to face the older Chinese boy.   
  
     [If you are from the future, why are you dressed in ancient clothing, and why don't you speak the language we speak? I mean, if Chi Ling were my daughter, and I speak not only Chinese but also English, won't she speak that too?]   
  
     Siu Guan took a moment before answering. [We wear traditional clothing because that's what you wear.] He started. [The colony consists of all Chinese citizens, apart from the delegates and other workers. It's only natural that we speak Chinese. But as for why we don't speak your language, I'm not sure. Chi Ling is very smart. She knows what she's talking about. But because her Baba turned away from her when her mother died, she had almost no one to teach her things. Which is why she doesn't converse too well, as you may have noticed. She doesn't usually speak. I don't speak English because I speak what's easiest for me, and surviving in a Chinese society, it's only natural that I speak Chinese.]   
  
     Wufei nodded slowly. It made sense. In a Chinese society, people would rarely leave the area, much less an orphan boy. There wouldn't be a need for him to know other languages yet; he was much too young to have a need for it, despite the encouraging of bilingual children.   
  
     "What's up?" Duo asked as he bounced into the kitchen.   
  
     "Duo! I thought you were watching Chi Ling?" Quatre asked. Duo shrugged.   
  
     "Yea, but she didn't talk, and kept wandering out of her room. Keeps stopping at Wu-man's room. I told her she couldn't go in there, though I doubt she understood. Then, I had to go to the bathroom, so I sat her on her bed and closed her door, told her to stay put, and went. When I came back, she was holding a sword, looks like Siu Guan's. I tried to take it away since it was dangerous, but she wouldn't let go." Duo picked up a can of coke from the fridge and popped it open, drinking half the can up in a single gulp.   
  
     "And?" Wufei asked. Siu Guan was holding his own sword at the moment, which meant Chi Ling most likely had his sword…but how?   
  
     "I couldn't get her to let go, and she fell asleep after a while. Still had a tight grip on it, but don't worry, the sword is sheathed."   
  
     "You left a 5-year-old with a sword and you think it's safe?" Wufei snapped before stalking out of the kitchen toward Chi Ling's room quickly. Duo shrugged.   
  
     "She's sleeping, and I didn't think you cared either." He said defensively before picking up a piece of cheese and eating it. "Good stuff Quatre."   
  
     "Great. Have some, Siu Guan." The blond pushed the plate toward the boy. Following Duo's example, Siu Guan experimented with a small nibble. His eyebrows furrowed, as he tasted the cheese, then he shrugged and finished it up before picking up the cracker. That, he ate with no problem.   
  
  
     Wufei knocked on Chi Ling's partly closed door before pushing it open enough to stick his head in. Sure enough, the little girl was sleeping; Duo had most likely tucked her in. Beside her, in her tight grip, was his sword. With a sigh, he made his way to the sleeping child and sat down in the chair by the bed. Studying her face, Wufei realized that Chi Ling did indeed look like him; high forehead, similar nose, and he knew she had black eyes as well. Those thoughts in mind, he knew in his mind that he accepted Chi Ling as his own child. But being 15, he couldn't handle it. With a silent sigh, he reached over to remove his sword from the girl's grasp. As he tugged at it gently, Chi Ling tightened the grip.   
  
     [Mama, Baba says to wake up. Wake up.] She murmured. Tears fell from her eyes. [Mama, wake up, Baba won't talk to me, tell him he has to talk to me. You've been sleeping for two days.]   
  
     With a start, Wufei realized Chi Ling was dreaming about her own mother's death. Her grip tightened. [I'll be strong and fight for Baba.] She whispered. [I will find him…] Her talking stopped, but her grip didn't loosen. He watched her sleep, leaning back on the chair. What was he to do?   
  
     Wufei didn't realize he had been thinking for a while until Chi Ling stirred about 20 minutes later. Her sleepy eyes blinked open slowly, clouded with sleep as she woke up.   
  
     [Baba?] She asked with a yawn. Letting go of the sword, she stretched and turned over to her side. [Can I sleep a bit more?]   
  
     [Yes. Go ahead.] Wufei answered, before his eyes widened as Chi Ling's closed again. Had he just answered to 'Baba'?   
  
     "Great. Now what did you do Chang?" He muttered. He reached over and took the sword from the bed to examine it. The intricate designs were indeed that of his dragon clan. This sword was his prized possession, and he kept it unused. A thought crossed his mind. If this sword was kept unused, and he was really the person from the future Chi Ling and Siu Guan came from, why did Siu Guan have the sword, and used it?   
  
     He put it down next to him when he noticed someone staring at him. Looking up sharply, she saw Chi Ling, her eyes wide.   
  
     [Sorry…] She stuttered. [I was half asleep; I thought you were my Baba.] She hurriedly explained. She sat up, still eyeing him before she snapped her mouth shut.   
  
     [It's all right Chi Ling. I need to talk to you, or do you still need to sleep?]   
  
     Quietly, Chi Ling shook her head. Wufei noticed with a sigh that her impassive look was back. Without another word, he knew that she had reverted to her non-speaking stage.   
  
     [I admit that you may be my daughter Chi Ling.] He started slowly. [But even if you were, it isn't for another 10 years, at least. And I need a reasonable explanation about why and how you and Siu Guan are here.]   
  
     Chi Ling shrugged.   
  
     [I'm also confused as to why you and Siu Guan acted the way you did. If you were from the future, why did you act as if you didn't know anything from now?]   
  
     Again, the girl shrugged. Wufei sighed in frustration.   
  
     [Chi Ling, we aren't getting anywhere with your silence.] Wufei ground out. Panic flashed in her eyes, which glossed over with unshed tears and she seemed to instinctively back away. Wufei mentally smacked himself, realizing how mean he had sounded.   
  
     [I didn't mean for it to sound so stern Chi Ling.] He murmured in apology. She shook her head and climbed off the other end of the bed. Wufei stood as well. She stood still for a moment, staring him down with a gaze Wufei recognized was what his late wife, Meiran, had named 'unemotional'. He realized she was right. The young 5-year-old was staring him down with an almost cold gaze. He almost shivered at the intensity of the black eyes. The next moment, Chi Ling fled from the room and out the door, which Wufei had left open. He mentally smacked himself before following at a jog after the girl, assuming that the 5-year-old would not be able to run too fast. Or so he hoped…   
  
     By the time Wufei had reached the stairs, Chi Ling was nowhere in sight. Listening closely, he heard light footsteps running downstairs. He frowned. He was on the third floor. And Quatre's mansion had about 3 different staircases just leading from the third floor to the second, first, and even the basement. He started down the stairs he was standing at, still listening carefully. Almost immediately after that he ran into Trowa.   
  
     "Wufei?"   
  
     "Barton. Have you seen Chi Ling?"   
  
     "That way." Trowa pointed to his right and Wufei nodded before jogging after the girl. He was silently thankful that Trowa didn't ask questions. He just didn't have the answers.   
  
     It was hard to pick up Chi Ling's trail. Wufei realized that she was either lucky, or actually knew what she was doing. His mind told him it was the latter. Even he, a trained Gundam Pilot, was having a hard time going after a 5-year-old!   
  
     He soon met Siu Guan, leaning against the wall with his sword.   
  
     [You scared her.] He said as Wufei stopped in front of him. He looked up at Wufei. [The older you, her father, yelled at her constantly when her mother died. Because she looked so much like her mother, your beloved wife, you couldn't stand to look at her. Like I said, we're here to try and change the future.]   
  
     [So she fears my voice? Why didn't you grab her?] Wufei asked. But Siu Guan shook his head.   
  
     [Fears the raising of your voice, I guess. I wouldn't know. I didn't grab her because she would have gotten away. She needed to get out. It's happened before. She's like you, very stubborn.]   
  
     [Where is she now?]   
  
     [Don't bother looking. You trained her yourself. You won't find her unless she wants to be found. You never have.]   
  
     Wufei shook his head. [I'm a trained Gundam Pilot. Of course I'll find her, even if I search the whole house.]   
  
     [Suit yourself, I guess. But it won't be easy. You've never succeeded-]   
  
     [I will.] Wufei cut him off. [Are you going to help me or not? You know her better.]   
  
     Siu Guan shrugged. [I'll look around, but she's probably outside.]   
  
     [Outside?]   
  
     [Most likely. I had a hard enough time getting her off the roof of the 27-floor building last time. She likes to sit on the edge and look out at the city. She won't fall, of course, but…there are still chances of slipping.]   
  
     Wufei chose not to answer and headed towards the quickest door that led outside. He was still on the second floor, and settled for the balcony. Looking out, he scanned the vast grounds, noticing that he couldn't see past the trees.   
  
     "This may be one reason why I don't want kids." Wufei mumbled as he glanced over to the pipe by the balcony and without a second thought, grabbed it and slid down to the ground. He stopped again, listening for any signs of Chi Ling, but heard nothing. With a sigh, he headed toward the trees in hopes of finding the girl.   
  
     Chi Ling came to a stop in the clearing that Wufei and Siu Guan dueled in, not that she knew. Seeing a rock, she slipped behind it and sat down quietly, closing her eyes. She kept herself conscious of any sounds of footsteps as she debated with what to do. She may be 5, but her father had been a scholar and warrior. It wasn't surprising that she had the wits and the training. It all came naturally for her. She most likely knew more things than any average 7 year old; maybe even more that Siu Guan. It was clearly shown, and couldn't be helped. Right now, she had to decide if she should simply find a way to go back to her own world and leave Siu Guan to deal with the situation. But the people who sent the two of them back had not only known the past but saw the future. She was going to die if she went back. Did it matter that she did? Would her Baba care? Not likely, since he had shut her out of his world anyway.   
  
     _Crack._   
  
     Chi Ling blinked open her eyes at the sound of a twig snapping. She had placed several twigs along to path so anyone coming towards her just may step on one and notify her. The strategy depended on luck, but she had estimated the approximate steps of an average teenager as well as Siu Guan. She was surprised that the twig was so close to the clearing. She stood silently, her back against the rock, listening carefully. She heard a curse as another twig was snapped, this one at the edge of the clearing. Her pursuer wasn't far.   
  
     Wufei stopped outside the forest-area of the mansion. It'd be hard to find the girl inside the forest of the trees. He turned, changing his mind. He'd search the other areas first before this one. There'd be no point in searching the forest if Chi Ling could be elsewhere. The forest would take the most time. He started to the front of the mansion. He'd work his way from the front to the back.   
  
     Chi Ling blinked when she heard English being spoken. She didn't understand the words, but the voices were definitely not of Wufei, or any of the teenagers she had been staying with. She froze. These were most definitely intruders. Suddenly, in the distance, she heard the alarm of the security system go off. There were more quiet curses from the people in the clearing; she now counted 5 different voices, all men. Fear grew within her but she refused to acknowledge it. The people were nearing her. She had no way out. She knew how to fight, but she was too small to take down 5 people at the same time. And there could be even more. Her best bet may be to stay silent and but prepared. She could only hope not to be found.   
  
     Wufei cursed and ran for the house. He doubted there would be any intruders, and was willing to bet the Chi Ling had tripped the alarm. He ran into the kitchen to see the others, including Siu Guan, gathered there.   
  
     "Where's Chi Ling?" Duo asked.   
  
     "Ran off, I think I scared her because I spoke a bit too stern. She probably tripped the alarm." Wufei answered. But Quatre shook his head.   
  
     "Wufei…it's OZ. Rashid called from the security house. They somehow got in. They're hiding in the forest."   
  
     Wufei blinked in surprise and let out a string of curses.   
  
     [Chi Ling isn't in the house!] Siu Guan spoke in panic. [I checked!]   
  
     Wufei cursed again before snatching Siu Guan's sword and running outside. Moments later, Duo, Trowa and Heero joined him, and they left Quatre with Siu Guan in the kitchen. Maguanacs swarmed the room to protect them.   
  
     Chi Ling heard the voice of a man right above, her. The shadow cast over her showed that the man was sitting on the rock, talking and ordering his men by the tone of his voice. She shivered when the men laughed, partially from fear. There were definitely more then 5 men there, and he could hear weapons.   
  
     Without warning, she sneezed, clapping her hands over her mouth. Snapping at herself inside her head for her stupidity despite the fact she couldn't control the sneeze, she shot from her hiding place into the woods ahead of her. The trees were less dense, and she heard the men pause in their quiet whispering before there was an urgent call, most likely from seeing her. She sprinted as fast as she could, but yelped when someone grabbed her hair. She was lifted straight off her feet by the back of her shirt, and the person who was holding her said something she couldn't understand. She thrashed around, kicking and connecting with the man's stomach before more men caught her. She was immediately overpowered, as predicted as another man grabbed her and held her still. She gave one more go.   
  
     [BABA!] She screamed as loud as she could before a large hand was clapped painfully over her mouth.   
  
     In the distance, about 50 meters from the forest, Wufei froze upon hearing the scream that was cut off. He ran even faster, already pulling the sword from the sheath. No one had to tell him that the intruders had caught the girl. A strong sense of urgency and wanting to protect the girl coursed through him.   
  
  
  
     And in the back of his mind, he decided that Chi Ling was indeed his daughter from the future. His daughter he had endangered for his carelessness, and hesitance. He would not forgive himself if Chi Ling got hurt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Sorry that took so long! As to how OZ got onto the property...well...they just did...um..I dropped them in there to get some action into the story...so...please..don't question!! ^__^....Next chapter...will be more based on Wufei's emotions and turmoil within himself. Will he get to Chi Ling before OZ takes her away, or get to them but still not save Chi Ling as she is held hostage? Stick around to find out! Review and give me ideas! 


	5. No More Tension

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Another new idea!!!! I know I'm not finishing the other ones either, but...I can't help it...^_^''' So I hope the readers like!!   
  
Thank You ** SILVER HAZE ** for the comment that you love my work and my way with words! That meant a lot to me! This chapter, as well as the next (read bottom note for a bit of info on the next chapter) is dedicated to you! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS WELL!! Thank You as well to all my other reviewers, whether you reviewed on the site, or by my email!   
  
  
_'blah blah'_ denotes thoughts   
[blah blah] are Chinese words, but in English...as in English..but said in Chinese...u get it ...o.k...going on..   
  


**_Silent Child   
Part 5: No More Tension_**   
  
  
  
==Recap==   
  
     And in the back of his mind, he decided that Chi Ling was indeed his daughter from the future. His daughter he had endangered for his carelessness, and hesitance. He would not forgive himself if Chi Ling got hurt.   
  
  
  
==Now==   
  
     By now, the OZ intruders knew that they were found out, not only because of the alarms, but because of the little girl's scream.   
  
     "Shut up!" One of the soldiers by the struggling girl hissed. Chi Ling twisted around, turning her head, but the large hand held her in place. Taking a different chance, Chi Ling jerked her head back. The man was surprised as her head hit his collarbone, and it gave Chi Ling enough time to place her teeth over his hand and bit hard.   
  
     The soldier grunted in surprise and Chi Ling screamed again.   
  
     [BABA! BABA!] She thrashed, kicking back at the man who still held her.   
  
     "Shut up!" He hissed, shoving her to the next soldier, who followed his example and clapped his hand over her mouth. His other arm encircled her waist, trapping her arms as well, and this stronger man gripped her tighter.   
  
     The hand that smacked down on her mouth stunned her, and Chi Ling fell limp for a moment.   
  
  
  
     Wufei ran even faster toward the forest. He knew from the sound of Chi Ling's call that she was in the clearing. Behind him, he heard Trowa, Duo and Heero running after him. He debated with himself if he should slow down and sneak up on the intruders with the others, or run right in.   
  
     [BABA! BABA!] Wufei froze for a fraction of a second upon hearing the louder scream. There was no time to sneak in. He waved the sword in the air for his comrades to see, signaling them to charge. He wove along the familiar path toward the clearing, wielding the sword. In moments, he entered the clearing. His black eyes clearly showed how angry he was as he paused, scanning and counting the men.   
  
     _ 'Kuso! How did 15 men get past the Maguanacs?' _ He wondered.   
  
     "Let the girl go!" He demanded. One of the OZ soldiers, most like the one in charge, stepped forward, laughing, just as the three other Gundam Pilots ran up behind Wufei.   
  
     "Why should I?" He raised a hand in signal, and the soldier holding Chi Ling came forward, handing the girl to the first soldier. He knelt down, placing the girl on the ground, a gun at her head. He clicked the safety off. "Tell me, why should I let her go?"   
  
     "She's only a child, and has nothing to do with the war. She's innocent."   
  
     "Aren't we all?" The soldier sneered. "She's pretty, and Chinese too. Is she your sister?"   
  
     "No." Wufei growled.   
  
     "What do you want?" Duo asked.   
  
     "I'll give you a choice. Lose the girl now," The soldier nudged Chi Ling's head with the gun. "And fight it out with us. But you don't get weapons. Or, give us the Gundams as well as Pilot 01." The soldier tilted his head toward Heero, who glared at him.   
  
     "Just let the kid go. When did OZ soldiers take children as hostages?" Duo asked angrily. "Where is your honor?"   
  
     "Talk about honor to Colonel Treize." The man sneered. "Make up your minds."   
  
     [Baba…] Chi Ling's eyes filled with tears. It was obvious she didn't know what was going on.   
  
     "Let her go. I'll be your hostage. She doesn't know what's going on." Wufei said.   
  
     "Do you think I'm stupid?" The man snarled. "I'm as good as dead taking you as a hostage."   
  
     "Wait sir, he has a point. Why not take him as hostages?" One soldier whispered.   
  
     "Because these are the pilots!" The man said, his eyes not leaving Wufei's. "What will it be, 05?"   
  
     "Wufei." Trowa whispered. Wufei didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to speak, but Heero raised his hand, silencing him.   
  
     "Yuy-" Wufei started.   
  
     "We'll give you the Gundams." Heero cut Wufei off. "And I'll go with you. Let her go."   
  
     "Heero?" Duo gasped, surprised.   
  
     "Smart, Pilot 01." The man stood, bringing Chi Ling off her feet with him. "Come over here."   
  
     Heero raised his arms up in the air, and took a step forward. His eyes narrowed, and he gave a flick of his wrist. At the same time, his other hand, holding his gun, threw his weapon straight up into the air.   
  
     Caught off guard at the sudden movement, almost all eyes went up to watch the flying object. Grabbing the sword Wufei held, Heero yanked it from his grasp and sprinted toward the soldier holding Chi Ling.   
  
     "What the-" The man's surprised as cut short as Heero cut the arm holding Chi Ling sharply and deep. The man screamed in pain and surprise as Heero caught the girl before she hit the ground, being dangled a few feet above. He dropped the sword, caught the gun, and held it point black between the soldier's eyes. Everyone stood on guard as Heero shifted Chi Ling in his grip to settle against his hip. Her eyes were wide, looking at the man who had held her captive just moments ago.   
  
     "Who sent you?" Heero asked calmly, cocking his gun. The man's eyes widened.   
  
     "Lieutenant Nichol…" He stuttered.   
  
     "To get me and the Gundams."   
  
     "Yes…"   
  
     "How did you plan to do that without knowing the girl was here? How did you sneak in?"   
  
     The man opened his mouth to answer, but three shots rang out. Instinctively, Heero dropped down, his body covering Chi Ling's as pain seared up his arm and he dropped his gun. The man he had been questioning fell down dead beside him. A cursing soldier at the side of the ring went down as well. More shots rang out as Heero rolled swiftly to his feet and ran toward the other pilots whom he knew would cover him. Chi Ling screamed, afraid, and Heero immediately covered her eyes. It wasn't right for a child to see blood and death.   
  
     In a minute, all the OZ soldiers were down.   
  
     With his back still to the dead soldiers, Heero removed his hand from Chi Ling's eyes, the girl trembling in his grip. There was a sigh of relief from Duo as they made sure all the soldiers were either dead or too wounded to attack them or run anymore. Heero looked up, tensing, hearing footsteps running towards them, but relaxed when he saw Rashid and a few other Maguanacs. They immediately swarmed the clearing, pulling up the soldiers that were wounded and tying them up. Wufei came over, putting his gun away at the back of his waist before reaching for Chi Ling. He took her from Heero, almost awkwardly hugging the shaking girl close.   
  
     "Thank you Heero."   
  
     Heero shook his head. "It was nothing."   
  
     "Yo Heero, you're bleeding. Let's get back to the safe house." Duo said as Trowa made sure that the Maguanacs would take care of things in the clearing. Heero immediately brought his hand up to cover his wound to stall the blood flow.   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     Together, they trekked back to the mansion.   
  
  
  
     "Heero! What happened?" Quatre asked, as Heero was the first to enter. "Wufei! You found Chi Ling!" He added.   
  
     "Quatre, will you grab the first aid kit?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded, immediately reaching into the cupboard under the sink to produce the white box.   
  
     "What happened?" He asked again.   
  
     Duo sat down on the chair next to Heero as he started to speak. "The intruders were in the clearing. When we got there, Chi Ling was already there, held hostage. They wanted the Gundams and Heero, but also offered that if we dropped our weapons, they would kill Chi Ling and we were allowed to fight them, unarmed."   
  
     "That's murder!" Quatre gasped as he handed the kit to Trowa who had offered to clean up Heero's wound.   
  
     Duo nodded. "But Heero offered to go with them, raising his arms to surrender and all that. Then, he flicked his wrist to signal us, and threw his gun into the air. Everyone turned to watch the gun and he grabbed Wufei's sword and cut the head-soldier's arm, grabbed Chi Ling, caught the gun, and then held the soldier at point blank, demanding answers." Duo rolled his eyes. "Perfect Soldier."   
  
     "What were those three gun shots?" Heero asked monotonously.   
  
     "One man tried to shoot you. Duo shot his arm when he saw that, so the bullet hit your arm instead. Then, another soldier shot their own captain, probably to prevent him from speaking anymore." Trowa answered, examining the arm. "I need to take the bullet out."   
  
     "Just do it."   
  
     "This'll hurt."   
  
     "I know. I can take it." Heero grit his teeth together.   
  
     "Wufei?" Quatre turned to the Chinese youth, who was explaining things to Siu Guan. He had knelt down, Chi Ling sitting on his knee. Siu Guan was just nodding as Wufei turned at his name.   
  
     "Yes?" He asked.   
  
     "Why don't you take them out of the kitchen? Chi Ling seems a bit shaken up."   
  
     "I'll go with you guys." Duo offered, standing. Wufei nodded.   
  
     "All right." He said, uncharacteristically quiet. He stood, shifting Chi Ling in his arms and walked out of the kitchen.   
  
     "Let's go Siu Guan." Duo said, a hand at the boy's shoulder, steering him to follow the other two out of the kitchen.   
  
  
  
     Duo followed Wufei up the stairs to his room. He sat down on his bed, sitting Chi Ling down next to him. Siu Guan sat on the ground, and Duo shrugged, pulling out the chair from Wufei's desk, turning it around, and straddling it backwards.   
  
     "What's wrong Wufei?" Duo asked, serious.   
  
     "Nothing."   
  
     "Come on, something's wrong."   
  
     "Nothing Maxwell." Wufei said. "Can you watch them for a moment? I must go retrieve Siu Guan's sword and clean it first."   
  
     "Rashid said he'd take care of it. Now spill." Duo was insistent.   
  
     [Chi Ling, where'd you go?] Siu Guan asked, frowning at the girl.   
  
     [Forest.] She whispered.   
  
     [And you couldn't stay hidden?]   
  
     [I sneezed.]   
  
     [I'm sorry Chi Ling.] Wufei said. [You're my daughter, and I couldn't even protect you like Yuy could.]   
  
     [It's o.k. I shouldn't have gone out without a weapon.] She murmured. [But you said you weren't my father.]   
  
     [No. I'm not. Not until the future. But since you traveled back, I guess I am.] Wufei said. Chi Ling smiled shakily.   
  
     [Baba…] Chi Ling hugged Wufei.   
  
     "Aw, now that's just sweet, but what happened?" Duo asked.   
  
     "Duo…" Wufei let a small smile grace his expression. Duo almost gawked at him in surprised. "Meet my daughter, Chang Chi Ling."   
  
     "Your DAUGHTER?!" Duo screamed, standing up. "When did you get a daughter?"   
  
     "Baka Maxwell." Wufei shook his head. "They came from the future."   
  
     "That's right." Duo sat down. "But how come they don't know English?"   
  
     "They say they grew up in a Chinese Colony, rebuilt L5. They are here to make sure things change in the future. I lost my wife and shut out my child. They're here to make sure it won't happen, to stop the war and taking over of the rebuilt L5." Wufei explained.   
  
     "So you were silent because you felt you couldn't protect your own child."   
  
     "Hn." Wufei smirked. "I'm surprised you could figure that out on your own."   
  
     "Oh, that's just mean." Duo stood again and walked over to them. He knelt down in front of Wufei and Chi Ling, looking at the girl. "Is she scared?"   
  
     "Probably by the gunshots. But I've trained her, my future self that is."   
  
     "She's only 5! How much could she know?"   
  
     "Enough. I had a hard time following her earlier."   
  
     "Hm…" Duo grinned at Chi Ling. "Say 'Uncle Duo'."   
  
     Chi Ling looked at him, cocking her head to the side as she studied him. She grinned and turned to Wufei, pointing to Duo.   
  
     "Baka." She pronounced clearly. Wufei chuckled, nodding.   
  
     "That's right."   
  
     "Oh, this is just great. Now a 5-year-old is calling me stupid and idiotic." Duo huffed, throwing his hands up. But he was grinning.   
  
     Siu Guan watched with a half smile.   
  
  
     _ ['Welcome to reality, Protector.'] _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: AMAZING SAVE BY HEERO!   
  
Heero: Hn. I'm the Perfect Soldier. What do you expect?   
  
Saori: Don't get cocky! O.k, I do know I may be defying the laws of gravity in that Heero was able to do all that before catching his gun, but..it's fanfiction o.k? and Heero's real strong...so he'd throw the gun real high...assuming also there are no overhanging branches in the way....so..YAY!! Next Chapter: The find out exactly what happens in the future, but...more bad guys come from the future..?! Please Review and keep reading!!! 


End file.
